


It's Chowder

by seasaltinecrackers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, holy heck ao3 is confusing and this isnt even writing its a painting??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltinecrackers/pseuds/seasaltinecrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ao3 is an enigma and i am only a small, confused artist trying to treat my secret santa and baby Chowder right</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Chowder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorBilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/gifts).



> Happy Holidays DoctorBilly!! Here's a wintery sweet baby Chowder for you, I really hope you enjoy it, I certainly had fun making it (^O^)/ I think the image posted is a bit small, feel free to contact me over my tumblr (also seasaltinecrackers) and I can get the full sized image to you if you want :0

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138545963@N02/23619903406/in/datetaken/)


End file.
